


Sagte der König der Verrückten ...

by ChogaRamirez



Category: Batman: Arkham Knight
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChogaRamirez/pseuds/ChogaRamirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine, spontane - nicht allzu ernst zu nehmende - Idee, die in einer Diskussion zu »Arkham Knight« mit der bezaubernden Lain entstanden ist. Spoilerfrei. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sagte der König der Verrückten ...

"Ernsthaft …?", murmelte Scarecrow skeptisch und wirkte ohne seine Maske nicht halb so bedrohlich wie mit, als er einen Blick in die kleine, ziemlich heruntergekommene Lagerhalle warf, in der er eigentlich die gesamte Prominenz von Gothams Unterwelt erwartete. "Nur Dent und Cobblepot?" Er warf Harley Quinn, die neben ihm stand und ebenfalls zwischen dem mottenzerfressenen Vorhang hindurch lugte, einen skeptischen Blick zu. "Wo sind die Anderen?"

"Keine Ahnung …", erwidere Harley und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Einladungen haben sie auf jeden Fall bekommen, ich habe sie ja persönlich überbracht."

"Ja ja …", murmelte Crane in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass er Harley nicht einmal zutraute, Wasser zu kochen. Dann straffte er die Schultern und zupfte kurz an seinen Klamotten herum, ehe er durch den Vorhang trat.

Harley folgte ihm wie ein zahmes Hündchen mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen auf dem Fuße und winkte im Gehen begeistert Two-Face zu. Crane, der das aus den Augenwinkeln mit bekam, rollte genervt mit den Augen.

"Meine Herren …", begann er schließlich seine im Vorfeld gut einstudierte Rede. Cobblepot und Dent musterten ihn misstrauisch, aber er ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Da sich die Machtverhältnisse hier in Gotham verschoben haben, müssen wir einen Plan entwerfen, wie wir uns die Stadt unter den Nagel reißen können und –"

"Du verwechselst dich da mit mir, Vogelscheuche, oder seit wann kannst du Pläne entwerfen?", wurde Scarecrow von einer spöttischen Stimme unterbrochen.

Der Angesprochene hob erstaunt den Kopf und ließ ihn nur Sekunden später frustriert wieder sinken. War ja klar, dass der Riddler auch uneingeladen bei seiner kleinen Party auftauchte.

"Eddie!", rief Harley begeistert und auch Two-Face und der Pinguin drehten sich zu dem Neuankömmling um.

"Auch schon da?", fragte Cobblepot mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. "Ich dachte schon, du hättest dich auf dem Weg hierher verlaufen."

"Du mich auch, Oswald", konterte der Riddler sofort und schenkte dem Pinguin einen bösen Blick. "Wenn ihr die Stadt haben wollt, müsst ihr der Fledermaus das Licht ausknipsen", fuhr Edward dann geschäftsmäßig fort.

"So schlau sind wir selber", mischte sich Two-Face ein.

"Und deine Pläne sind nun auch nicht gerade der Renner", fügte Crane hinzu. "Oder hat Einer schon mal funktioniert?"

"Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach …", erwiderte der Riddler, machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung in Scarecrows Richtung und beachtete ihn dann nicht weiter. "Wir müssen die Fledermaus von seinen Helfershelfern abschneiden. Dann sitzt er auf dem Trockenen und – voilà!"

"Und du denkst, dass du –", begann Crane, brach aber ab, als er bemerkte, dass die drei Herrschaften ohne ihn angefangen hatten, Pläne zu schmieden und ihn völlig ignorieren. Verwirrt blinzelte er ein paar Mal und warf dann Harley einen fragenden Blick zu. "Bin ich unsichtbar oder was?"

Wie zur Bestätigung pfiff die Clownsprinzessin laut durch die Finger und abrupt herrschte Stille in der Lagerhalle. Two-Face, der Pinguin und der Riddler waren verstummt und sahen Quinn und Crane erstaunt an. "Hättet ihr wohl die Güte, Johnny mal zuzuhören. Sein Plan ist nämlich richtig gut."

"Johnny …", kicherte Harvey und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut zu lachen. Auch Oswald musste ein Grinsen krampfhaft unterdrücken, nur Edward machte keinen Hehl aus seinem Amüsement.

"Na dann soll uns »Johnny« doch mal seinen tollen Plan erklären", meinte der Riddler grinsend und betonte den Namen so abfällig, wie es der Anstand gerade noch zuließ.

"Lass dich nicht ärgern, Johnny", sagte Harley fast liebevoll und tätschelte Scarecrow aufmunternd die Schulter.

Das war dann der Moment, an dem sich Two-Face nicht mehr zurück halten konnte und losprustete. "Johnny!", brachte er mühsam lachend hervor. "Das ist einfach zu gut …"

Scarecrow bekam ein Zucken im Auge und hatte Mord im Blick. Harley, die neben ihn getreten war, schmiegte sich an ihn und hauchte ihm ein "Lass dich nicht ärgern" zu, ehe sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Two-Face brach darauf hin in schallendes Gelächter aus und ging fast in die Knie, weil er so lachen musste. Auch der Pinguin lachte quakend, hatte sich aber noch im Griff. Der Riddler hingegen hob nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

"Ihr seid doch verrückt! Alle miteinander!", polterte Crane los und schubste Harley von sich weg.

"Sagte der König der Verrückten …", erwiderte Edward gelassen, aber grinsend.

Scarecrow drehte sich abrupt um und marschierte zornig auf den Vorhang zu. "Das gibt es doch nicht!", fluchte er frustriert auf dem Weg dahin. "Für wen halten die sich eigentlich?!"

Harley, die ihm eilig folgte, ließ einen fast vor Lachen auf dem Boden liegenden Two-Face, einen um Fassung ringenden Pinguin und einen breit grinsenden Riddler zurück.

"Zehn, dass »Johnny« jetzt anfängt zu heulen und Harl ihm das Händchen halten muss", murmelte Edward und grinste Oswald an.

"Ich gehe mit", erwiderte der Pinguin und hielt dem Riddler die Faust zum abklopfen hin.

**Author's Note:**

> Dir gefällt diese Geschichte? Dann besuche meine Facebook-Autoren-Seite (https://www.facebook.com/ChogaRamirez) und klicke auf "Gefällt mir". Danke für deine Unterstützung.


End file.
